


第十二夜/Twelfth Night

by Zoriaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoriaaa/pseuds/Zoriaaa
Summary: 这其实是我古早的一篇半成品，在ALL夏论坛曾经匿名发过，后来因为论坛出问题数据丢失就不了了之了。前几天翻以前的电脑找到了一点，决定修改好并且写完。小短篇，故事的回忆线和现实线都是由Sherlock生日那天开始，因此选择在今天发出上篇。侦探生日快乐！





	第十二夜/Twelfth Night

西下的斜阳卯足了劲儿散发着这一天下来尾端的最后一捧余热，夹杂着海风的腥咸，还有狭小的巷子里那个人头攒动的地下赌场散发出的汗臭——没有一样不让John Watson感到烦躁。

媲美狡兔的身形一晃，就矫健地绕进了一处更为僻静的岔道，远离了赌场鱼龙混杂的人群。没有了袖扣的衬衫袖口很容易就上捋着露出结实的手腕，因为脱力而轻轻震颤的手指迫切地撕扯般解开外套的内扣，一丝不妙的血腥气就从刚刚松开了腰身的西装里散发了出来，血早已洇湿了珍珠白的衬衫，透上了马甲深色的布料，幸得并不显眼。干裂的薄唇间悄声溜出一句短促的脏话，唇角浅薄地撩起一抹无奈的笑意。他加快了脚步，估算着后腰的伤口大致要缝几针。黑色皮鞋光滑的表面未染尘埃，渐入暮色四合的夕阳光点在上面擦出一道奇异的白痕，谁也不会瞧见鞋底干涸的血迹。

一个牵着猎犬的小孩与他擦肩而过，越来越重的血腥味让满身覆盖着黑亮毛发的家伙冲着他狂吠起来，连它的主人也疑惑地侧目，鼻翼轻轻翕动。“好灵的鼻子。”John喃喃自语道，而他就在这一刻极不恰当地想起Sherlock。倒不是说除了黑色毛发和敏锐的鼻子之外这两者还有什么相似之处。远在伦敦的心爱之人，John在被思念的情感攥住理智之前狠咬了一下舌尖，感受到了和心口一样的刺痛。

Mycroft会怎么和Sherlock解释自己的不辞而别？John不敢去想，鉴于这位年长的Holmes是如何讨厌自己的。

“你违反了规定……Watson，不得不说，你令我吃惊，也令我失望。”

所以？John Watson支棱着耳朵，屏息静听。

“因此，很遗憾我不得不把你调离。至于Sherlock，他值得拥有更好的Alpha。”

黑色的长伞一丝不苟，原木伞尖并不尖锐，却深陷进厚重的毛毯，像一针见血的尖刺。John只是在昔日的上司面前谦卑地低着头，看着自己的脚尖，混沌的大脑中回味的是前一夜枕边人黑色的鬈发和羊脂白玉般光洁细腻的身体，还有他缠绕于周身清雅馥郁的香气。那一刻他有一会儿在庆幸自己没有在Sherlock颀长的颈项留下标记，而下一秒，他后悔得捶胸顿足。

余晖拉长了他走进破旧炙热的公寓的背影，年轻的Alpha精壮的身体投射在麻石路面上的阴影看上去就像他梦中人那样的修长。就连双排扣外套下收紧的腰身和裁剪合体的裤子包裹着的匀称双腿都是那么相像。John Watson凝伫片刻，直到一只体型肥硕的灰猫飞奔着从他眼前跑过，打破了这恍如无人的一瞬沉静，他听到了心底的叹息。矮小的门楣总让他不由自主地微微低头，便是这无意中的一低头，John依稀闻到了记忆中那一晚欢愉后空气里弥漫着的残馡。

John露出自嘲般的笑容——大概思念和失血让他脑子浑浑噩噩起来。

门外一块凹陷的地面积着污水，而他穿着昂贵的皮鞋不拘小节地踩过，肮脏的楼梯面上留下一枚枚不清晰的血色鞋印，又很快和油腻发黑的污渍融为一体。

浸过了鲜血的鞋底迟疑地顿了顿，在即将落地的瞬间脚踝敏捷地勾起避开了那一节踩上去会吱嘎作响的台阶，跃上了更上的那层。John若有所思地转过头看向自己刚刚进入的门，光线透过并不结实的门板上被虫蛀穿的一个个不规则的小孔漏进屋内，落在破布般的地毯上，锈迹斑斑的门锁完好无损。他微微倾身，才在蒙巴萨港口一间厂房内制造了一个修罗场的左手从提起的裤管下抽出绑在枪套上的SIG Sauer P238，小指屈起，压迫着精致的尾戒，释放电流，随时准备先下手为强。

这贫民窟的旧屋相对封闭的空气里充盈着陌生的蜂蜜焦糖味信息素，甜腻的作呕。然而经历的任务多了，John很容易就分辨出这是用来伪装的人工信息素。

而令人惊奇的是这气味越往深处反倒越清淡，渐渐被John在超市随机选择的Alpha沐浴露所掩盖，都没在湿润的水汽之中。John走上最后一节台阶，看到他还没舍得喝的Dalmore 62'连瓶带酒倾倒在桌上，淅淅沥沥顺着桌子流下。旁边还有一只杯底残余着点滴酒液的玻璃杯，杯沿清晰地印着一枚丰润的唇印。

John好像此生头一回体会到什么叫做难以置信。

“咔嗒”一声轻响，身材娇小玲珑的P238退了膛。枪托绕着食指在空气里画了一个小小的弧线，接着回到了它原本的位置。

Merlin在那边轻咳了一声，彬彬有礼地说：“Bedivere，我想你该……”

是的，是的，他居然忘了！

“谢了，Merlin。我欠你一个人情。”John翘起嘴角，摘下眼镜随手抛开，就算此刻它的落脚点是装满了水的浴缸也不能分散John的一点点注意力。长期因为过度的警惕心而绷紧的肌肉此刻放松到了极致，就好像瘫软成泥，心跳在这时间停止般的静默中像唯一尚存生机的物体，用力撞击着他的肋骨——若不如此，胸腔怎么会产生疼痛？他身形一歪，交叉双臂倚在了洗手间的门框边，幽深的墨蓝色眼眸流淌着温柔的眼波，自滴着水珠的黑色卷发一路向下转辗过白皙的后颈和古典的溜肩，抚摸上了纤腰窄臀。抬眸，留恋的目光看向水雾迷蒙的镜子，一只白皙纤长的手胡乱抹了两下，露出一块沾满了水渍的清晰镜面。John自镜中看着那个可人儿，纵有千言万语颇多感慨在心口酝酿良久，最终也不过是两人默契如故的相视而笑。

Sherlock在John的注视下从容地洗干净身上的最后些许泡沫，扯下沾染着John气息的浴巾围在腰间，倒不知有心之为还是无意之举，深色的毛发从洁白的浴巾边缘探出若隐若现的一截。熟悉的香味随着他再也寻常不过的动作从奶白的身体上每一个细小的毛孔往外溢出，沐浴露里含量相当大的广藿香也遮掩不住橙花青涩的淡雅，翠青的叶片洁白的花瓣嫩黄的蕊心，就这样在心头轻颤着绽开，又在浮动的清芳下藏着一线微雨香杉的神秘魅惑。John贪婪深嗅，像是要将这一年多的思念都染上Sherlock的味道。

打湿的黑发下，泛红的耳朵尖格外引人注目，Sherlock抿着唇，刻意不去回应身后John紧追不息的热切目光，熟门熟路地从柜子里拿出急救箱。

“你的伤。”

魂牵梦萦的声音一如既往的低沉慵懒，透着从容不迫的优雅，指腹最柔软的位置抚摸在暗玫瑰色的天鹅绒上那样叫人沉沦，可却有些沙哑。John喉头一紧，垂眸猛眨了几下眼睛，却也不能缓解鼻尖的酸涩。

“那并不——”

“Bedivere，”Sherlock做了一个俏皮的鬼脸，却红了眼眶。“你在楼下我就能闻到你身上的血腥味了——所以，给我过来。”他不羁地扬了扬眉毛，熟悉感伴着这个蛮横的小动作回来了，就像从前一样，什么都没有改变。

John从不会为了伤势大惊小怪，他知道子弹擦着耳垂飞过是有怎样的灼烧感，与热火喷到皮肤上的炽热有何不同之处，他也听到过重击之下骨骼折裂发出的脆响，比纯粹的摔裂要疼上不少。与这些相比，仅仅是刀刃的割伤并不算什么。但Sherlock紧蹙的眉头和沉静如水的绿锈色眼眸闪动着的晶莹总让他产生恶作剧似的示弱一次的想法。

也只是想想而已。时间流逝的速度似乎再次变慢了，沉寂的浴室只听到两人交织的呼吸，还有缝合针嗤啦嗤啦穿过皮肤。

纤长的手指多在John赤裸的胸口流连一番才离开，Sherlock转过身收拾东西，圆翘的臀部被浴巾包裹得有些紧，不经意地蹭着John的肩膀，自双腿间散发出的Omega香味较其他部位更为显著。John深深地吸了一口气，猛地伸手抓住浴巾下摆一把扯下。

Sherlock一惊，手中沾着血污的药棉撒了一地，抬头看向镜子，与John的充满柔情的目光撞个正着。

“我有那么多话想要和你说。”温暖有力的手指轻柔地握上Sherlock苍白的手腕，指腹摩挲着内侧细嫩的肌肤，蓝青色的脉络在皓腕间微微凸起，蓬勃地跳动着。细碎的亲吻落在光裸的肩头，Sherlock轻喘着阖上了眼，尖利的下巴和后仰的颈项形成精致的弧度，喉结重重地上下滚动。香气自耳后四溢。

有什么冰凉的金属环状物绕上了手腕，待Sherlock有所察觉而睁开双眼时，他已被一副手铐禁锢住了手腕，铐在了毛巾架了。“John！”他怒视着金发的Alpha，而后者脸上永远是捉摸不透的温和笑容。

“小混蛋，谁允许你就这样不请自来了？”布着枪茧的手掌在Sherlock因为踮起了脚尖而格外后翘的圆润雪臀上游走。

水珠顺着发梢流下，断线珠子那样一滴滴轻轻砸在黑发Omega莹白的身体上，顺着凹陷的脊椎滚落，留下一道水痕。匀称的肩胛骨突兀地从两侧拱出，像半阖的羽翼，在John的手蜻蜓点水地自尾椎上滑到后颈时微颤着。同时战栗的还有蝴蝶振翅般忽闪不停的长睫毛，以及触碰上去一定能尝到Dalmore 62'的心形嘴唇，吐露着不稳的气息。

“你不该来这儿。”John的声线不高，声调也并无起伏，简单的一句话通过干涩的喉咙却将方才做戏般的轻佻自然而然转换成了严厉。这陡然的变化令Sherlock发出尖锐的吸气声，双腿并拢着微微摩擦，馥郁的香味更为清甜。John像是没有察觉，拇指恍如无意地磨蹭着他曾反复舔舐过的一小块皮肤，而那儿现在依旧光滑无暇。他得承认他心底Alpha的那部分占有欲得到了极大的满足，同时，一小撮悔意又开始作祟。

“真够扫兴……我还以为你会想我。”Sherlock翻了个盛气凌人的白眼，双眼澄澈湿润，那种既明媚又深沉的绿，通透纯净，像世间最熠熠生辉的祖母绿呈现出的清妙绝艳，而月色赐予了其所有的皎柔光华。

忽然间，想要脱口而出的种种责备和担忧就一个字也说不出口了。Sherlock后颈的皮肤细腻光滑，缺乏日晒而显出冷调的苍白，产生一种病态的古典美，更衬得John那只晒黑了还有着疤痕的手既粗糙又沧桑。“可你不该来这儿。”他无力地重复了一遍。

薄唇紧贴着肌理分明的后背，舌尖掠夺走未干的水珠，一寸一寸舔吮，牙齿叼起一小块皮肉，出于本能充满野性地噬咬着，直到那白皙的皮肤泛出浅淡的红，留下不甚清晰的齿痕。双手目的性明确地顺着结实的大腿外侧打着圈儿游走到内侧细滑柔嫩的肌肤，指腹急切地摸索着，划过矗立的阴茎，抚开深色的耻毛，触碰到柔软的会阴，绷紧的肌肉在此处微凉的皮肤下不易察觉地抖动，隐约感觉得到股间幽谧的入口处一片惊人的湿滑。有那么一会儿John几乎疑心Sherlock是不是发情了。他探手碰了碰，在沼泽般的黏湿中感受到那入口紧致，尽管分泌出Omega的蜜液，也并不是如热潮时那样张开小口方便Alpha长驱直入的模样。Sherlock受了惊似地猛一挣扎，手铐与金属的毛巾架磕碰在一起发出略有刺耳的声响，韧性十足的腰身微微塌陷露出两枚对称的腰窝，湿润的臀缝便恰如其分地蹭上了John硬得可以媲美花岗岩的下体，打湿了裤子深色的布料，他尚能活动的另一只手猛地向后勾住了John的皮带，速度快得像只黑豹，咄咄逼人的气势倒像他平日伪装的那样——一个强势的Alpha，而这似乎才该是他的本体。

“脱了它。”就算尾音颤抖得如同无法忍耐的呻吟，这句话听上去仍旧是一个刻不容缓的命令，而John没有理由去违抗它。

裤子自松开的腰部滑落，委顿于脚踝上，露出肌肉紧绷的小腿，一些无伤大雅的小伤疤，以及绑在小腿上的枪套。

Sherlock的目光透着欣赏，顺势而下，挑了挑眉：“你的枪有点小，像是姑娘们的玩具。”

还算得上彬彬有礼的双手在腰侧顿住了，忽的一把握紧，指腹几乎嵌进白皙的皮肉，用力一收，Sherlock的后背就撞上了Alpha温热的肉体，被包裹进他的怀中。呼吸喷薄出的热气紊乱地拍在Sherlock敏感的耳后，让他忍不住接连哆嗦了几下，身下像打开了一把锁，泻出又一股清澈黏湿的蜜液。扑鼻的香气瞬间在这亲密的体位间漫开，惹得John笑出声来。“噢？你不知道我还藏着一把枪？这个……够大了吗？”又硬又热的勃起紧贴着Sherlock丰润的臀瓣，蛮横地向上推挤，在溜滑的湿润中直顶到缝隙之间，戳中了花心。一缕晶莹的前液自Sherlock修长的阴茎顶端沁出，John用拇指轻轻地抹去，近乎淫亵地伸至Sherlock饱满的双唇边，看着他意乱情迷地舔舐干净。而那乖顺的表情John暗自窃喜不会被除他之外的第二个人所知晓，他早已当作宝贝珍藏于心，在每一个因为分离而痛苦的夜晚拿出来一遍遍回想，直至自己喘息着释放在了手心里，Sherlock的这副表情也不曾从脑海中退去鲜亮的颜色。

久别重逢令性爱变得狂野。

手指揉弄茱萸，酸胀的快感令人屏息。紧接着，将一片潮湿胡乱抹开化作更加不堪的泥泞，臀缝中使坏的手指只是潦草地开拓就引得Sherlock发出凌乱的低吟。他不耐地向后拱着雪臀，主动迎合John的手，丰腴的臀肉在每一次吞入到底时推挤着John的手心，布着粗糙的枪茧的手不够细滑，却为这性事徒增一丝粗粝的野性。蜜液顺着指缝淅淅沥沥地蜿蜒流下，随着没到根部的手指开开合合如剪刀一般，发出淫靡的黏稠水声。另一只手伸到身前，夹捻玩弄胸前凸起的乳珠，直让那羞怯的粉嫩被肆意把玩成了艳红的饱满，肿胀着在空气里没羞没臊地顶翘出来，像枝头待采摘的成熟果实。

Alpha终是难以自持。抽出的手指湿乎乎的就这样不由分说扳过黑发尤物宛如一捧洁白莲瓣的下巴，凶狠地撬开那紧抿的唇就像攻破一座溃不成军的城池，舌尖扫过口腔的迅猛之势仿佛要是掠夺他纯洁的灵魂。舌根因吮吸而生痛，唇角因挤压而酸麻，但谁也不想停下，就好像这一生能这样在蒙巴萨的破公寓洗手间亲吻着共度便已足够。

没有言语，唯有对视中所见对方眼中与自己如出一辙的迫切渴望，Sherlock张开了那长到无处安放的长腿，John的双手抓住了雪丘圆润的顶峰，揉捏着微微分开，一挺腰——他们双双发出愉悦到了极致的悠长呻吟。

Omega湿淋淋的下身尽管紧致，但有了蜜液的润滑，便轻松地将Alpha巨大的性器整个吞纳了进去，可是温暖的穴肉依然受了惊地用力推挤着这长驱直入而进的粗大硬物，翻起了肉浪却将其缠抱得更紧了，没有丝毫罅隙，宛如镶嵌似的将两人的结合处契合在一起。John被夹得发疼，却也滋生出快感，肆虐着在体内横冲直撞，他的视线开始变的红亮。腰身前后律动，胀痛的前端顶开后穴的入口，戳刺到最深处，带动了Sherlock拷在毛巾架上的手腕，金属撞到了一起随着抽插的动作发出有节奏的清脆声响。如此反复，不多时，花蕊深处激出的蜜液浇洒在粗壮的柱身上，在抽出时带出一道透明的液体，他顺手抹了一把自己的分身，将过多的春水拭去，将手绕到Sherlock面前，让他看清这沾满了水的手心。

“你这么湿。”他促狭地贴近了Sherlock的耳朵，低语呢喃，暖热的气息伴着亲吻在发烫的耳廓弥漫，唇齿和敏感的耳垂之间发出难舍难分的湿润水声，舌尖上翘，便轻轻将耳珠吮住。毫不意外地听见黑发的男人发出了压抑在牙关后的嘤咛。

“进去。”Sherlock的嗓音因情欲灼烧而喑哑，高翘的臀峰性急地磨蹭着硬挺的Alpha阴茎，试图将其吞入，细长的手指刚一抚上自己胯间竖立的硬热，就被霸道的Alpha眼明手快一巴掌拍开。

“舔下去。”John命令道，“舔干净，我就让你高潮。”

温热的舌头像灵巧的蛇，细致地蜿蜒过每一条掌纹，他从不知道自己的掌根竟然是一个敏感点，在Sherlock贪婪饥渴地反复舔弄那儿的皮肤时，John若即若离戏弄后穴的阴茎不由自主地就整个塞了进去。涨痛的前端撑开了那被捣弄得有些松软的后庭，湿润火热的肠壁是那样顺从，轻松地就允许粗大的茎身直没到底部。抽动带来的淫靡水声让空气愈发火热，堆积在粉嫩穴口的液体泛着细密的泡沫，顺着腿根蜿蜒，又被John的手指蘸取，划过可爱的双球，涂抹在那突出的花蒂上。掌心包裹住Omega修长优雅的阴茎向下撸动，小指指尖在每次滑到根部时都探入戏弄。如果John还能有心思停下来好好观赏，他就会看到那儿已经被搓揉红肿了，刺痛却又有着叫人难耐的瘙痒，唯有抚摸才能纾缓。Sherlock的声音变得破碎，哭喊着，唯一能够听清的只有John的名字，缠绕着不肯诉说的情愫。

Alpha的本性慢慢凸显出来——那野兽般的欲望正在他的心底嘶吼咆哮，挣扎着要摆脱禁锢，尽数发泄。露出的犬牙从牙根到锋利的尖角都在蠢蠢欲动，目光长久地停留在Sherlock光洁细腻的雪白后颈，那儿的皮肤嫩薄，那儿散发着诱人的香气，那儿应该配上一个标记。

不，他不能。John阖起眼，绝望在尖叫。

 

他在奔跑，脚步陷于流沙，在被太阳烤晒得炽热的金色沙砾上留下一枚枚参差紊乱的脚印，留下一连串的血迹。肩头的伤势严重，他不得不用手捂住，可腿也不争气地顿住了，像那种在战场上吓得丢了魂儿的软蛋新兵一样，一步也迈不动。“Watson！”Bill追了上来，推着他的肩膀将他按趴在地——他吃进了一嘴的沙子，可尝起来像是血混着尘埃的味道。还来不及分辨，爆炸掀起的巨浪就将他抛到半空……

沉重的眼皮豁然睁开，头痛欲裂，耳边没有那能穿透内心的小提琴曲。

John对小提琴一窍不通，甚至以他在音乐上的素养完全不具有任何鉴赏能力并为此写出一篇乐评大肆夸奖一番，他只能献上自己朴实的欣赏。John患有PTSD，睡眠一直让他很焦虑。在很长一段时间里，他甚至害怕如血的斜阳一点点遁入夜色，宛如被吞噬进再也无法光明的黑暗。冬天尤其难熬，眼看着不到下午五点整个伦敦便已华灯初上，灯光璀璨。那一个个无眠的夜晚，John压抑得只想把枪管塞进嘴里。直到他黯淡如尘的生活出现了勃勃的生机——那四根琴弦和琴弓以及演奏者灵活的手指配合所流淌出的每一个音符都是拯救了John的精灵。它们在John每一次噩梦缠身时无孔不入侵入梦境，撕裂那些可怖的假象；又化作一只看不到的手温柔地拂过沙金色的短发，直到他捋平了呼吸，重新陷入浅眠。抑或是在John百无聊赖的轮班执勤中陪伴他躲在路灯照耀范围之外的黑暗中，悄悄地用他的跛腿打着拍子。

John喘着粗气，冷汗濡湿了鬓角的头发，蜿蜒过下颌，湿答答地黏腻在脸上。他条件反射地看向街对面的窗户。黑乎乎的，什么都看不清，像是一张巨大的兽口。他又将目光投向墙角桌上监控的一个个小屏幕，信号干扰的雪花屏像是无声的嘲笑。直觉的敏锐让他尚在混沌睡意中的脑子里拉响了刺耳的警报。他翻身下床抓起桌上的手机。

电话足足响了二十秒才被接起。“John。”嘈杂中他分辨出那些觥筹交错推杯换盏的声响。“突发情况？”

“Frank，你在哪儿？”John快速地穿上衣服。

“我在楼下。”

谎言。John忍下怒气，没有戳穿。鞋跟飞掠过台阶，一边轻一边重地在半旧的毯面踢起不易察觉的积年尘埃。“目标至今没有拉小提琴。”他走下最后一节台阶，甫一打开门，伦敦冬日刺骨的寒风就灌进了他的衣服里，激起了由内到外一阵接一阵的颤栗，他才意识到自己忘记了拐杖。

“只是没有拉他的琴——”

John打断了他那如同呓语般的嘟囔。“他每晚都要拉小提琴的，因为他需要用那时间思考。任务资料关于他的寻常作息规律写着。”他颇为尖锐地指出这一点。“听着，我不想干涉你的事，但你最好尽快回来。”

Frank有点上火，他不耐的语气变得无礼，隔着话筒，John似乎都能闻见他释放出的Alpha信息素，像只抢地盘的公狗，龇牙咧嘴发出低低的咆哮。“作为一个新来的，你管太多了，John。这让别人很难做。”他呼出一口气，“或许他已经睡了。谁知道，我他妈又不是那怪胎的保姆。”

Alpha双眼在夜色中陡然沉下了厚重的暗光，像是那如幕的黑染进了他眼中那深邃如海的颜色。“你最好可以和Holmes先生也说得出同样的话。”

讨人嫌的同事因为这轻描淡写的威胁在电话那头爆发出一连串的脏话，他拿远了手机，却依然清晰地听到了一句刺耳的唾骂——“该死的瘸子”。

寂静的街头有两个醉汉东倒西歪坐在路边用五音不全的调调唱着听不明白的旋律，如果那还能算得上是歌的话。偶有远处传来扰人清梦的犬吠。谁家门前被吹翻的垃圾桶在石板路面骨碌碌地滚动，有零星几只肥硕的鸽子扑棱着翅膀不肯散去，想要找点吃的。他翕动鼻翼，捕捉到冰凉冷冽的空气中残存的某个Omega发情留下的浓烈香气和熟悉的血腥气息。

离得越近，气味越馥郁。

装了消音的纳甘M1895枪口过长，在他顺着外露的水管攀爬时硌着后臀，弹匣满弹也就七发，意味着如果有危险，他只有七发子弹的胜算。还不知道里面到底什么情况，为了不打草惊蛇，John选择翻窗入室。

他的双脚刚刚落地，还没来得及掩好窗户，黑暗中一根杆状物迎面平刺而来，John大吃一惊，微微侧身避过。对方顺着收回之势一挑，他来不及掏枪，后退了两步反身下腰，才看清那竟然是一把鱼叉，张开的金属尖头在如水的月色下泛着银光，离他的喉咙不过两厘米。撑地的手掌攒足劲，腕间发力，从手臂到肩颈，力量在虬结的肌肉间蕴蓄，双腿便如迅雷之势相继蹬了出去，正中腹部。那人发出闷哼，却没被飞踹出去，身体晃动了一下就站住了，还死死抓着鱼叉不肯放开。John诧异地“咦”了一声，伸手要去抢夺，谁料对方出手更快，掂起鱼叉就横扫过来，齿尖的冰冷紧贴着头皮，John惊出一身冷汗，但很快就从这一下突袭中发现了破绽——力气虚浮，准星不稳。他见招拆招，猛然攥住鱼叉杆尾部，向自己怀里猛地一抓，那人再也拿不住了，身形随着这股力道也跟着踉跄往前——天哪！他居然在如此尴尬的境地还能抽空伸手一巴掌打在John的脸上！John从来没有被除了初恋女友以外的人扇过耳光，打得他耳朵里嗡嗡乱响，双眼发黑。简直是奇耻大辱！他一咬牙，说什么也不松开手，直将那人拖到自己面前，斜向落拳，又一记肘击。只听到那人痛呼一声，捂住面孔向后倒去，重重地撞在沙发的靠背上，狼狈不堪地跌进靠垫堆里再没爬起来，鱼叉应声脱手而出，落在了John的手里。

双眼逐渐适应了这漆黑的昏暗。因紧张而产生刺痛从耳后的凹陷处蔓延开又渐渐消散，还能闻见Sherlock Holmes那侵略性十足的龙涎香信息素飘散在公寓里。可鼻端始终萦绕着另外一股味道：一股清淡而雅致的橙花香气，宁静纯洁，浮动着一丝深沉的空山新雨后的木质清香。不显山不露水，却自有那一独份的高调。挥之不去，似是和自己的鼻腔太过牵扯不清了。John才意识到，这气味属于被打趴下这个人的，一个受了伤的Omega。当然还带着特有的那种味道——John不知道怎么形容，但是他就是知道，这个Omega在热潮期内。

“别过来。”沙发上的人影窸窸窣窣地坐了起来，看到John依旧在往前走，他再次用嘶哑得破了音的嗓音厉声喝道：“你听到我说什么，别让我重复！”

“咔嗒”，子弹上了膛。John从容地拿着黑洞洞的枪口对准了那人，成功地让他闭上了聒噪的嘴。再走近了两步，冰冷的枪支就抵在了那坚硬的额头上。你未言我不语，双方僵持对恃，直到那人终于心不甘情不愿地举起了双手。“不是我有偏见……”John叹了口气，心里谨慎地揣测着这个人是不是来色诱Sherlock Holmes的。“为你着想，提醒一句——如果不是什么别的目的，发情了就别到处乱跑，你得庆幸我能把持住。现在，咱们稍微友好一点——你是谁？Sherlock Holmes在哪儿？”

那人似乎怔了怔，而后他叹了一声：“蠢货。”伸手打开了沙发边的落地灯。

昏黄的光线下影影绰绰，John的眼神下落在对方乱如鸡窝的深色卷发上，枪口向上轻轻撩动了一下那湿漉漉的刘海，试图看清这人的面目。男人倏然抬起头，一抹暖调的灯光恰如其分地从侧面投射在那人的脸上——象牙色的肌肤下涌动着玫瑰般的潮红，透过细嫩的皮肤盛开在面颊上，淡绯的春色直晕染到眼角眉梢，高耸如峭壁的颧骨写满了高傲与不羁，肘击所带来的淤青正在眼眶下面形成。被打破了的嘴唇涂抹着殷红的血色，勾勒出精致的丘比特之弓，正扭曲出一道尖刻的弧度。一双绿意盎然的澄澈双眼纵使氤氲着一层薄薄的水雾，依然能够犀利地用挑衅的眼神定定地看向他。

John惊愕地发现这是一张熟悉的面孔——他在资料夹里见过，他在监控里见过，他隔着一条街见过，他面对面见过！

开什么天大的玩笑？他怎么会没认出Mycroft的弟弟、他所在小分队的目标人物？因为他所知的那个Sherlock Holmes分明是个强势凶悍的Alpha！和他从不收敛到处乱窜的信息素一样的无礼且疯狂。虽然John还没机会和这个人接触过，但他知道，Sherlock Holmes是个Alpha。毋庸置疑，资料上白纸黑字写着呢。而且，John私心认为，尽管他有着高得难以置信的颧骨，脸也有些长了，让他表情严肃的时候看上去有点凶，挤出笑容时又很假，但他确实是个挺好看的Alpha。

刹那间，John就明白了为什么Mycroft要求他们需要定期服用一种能够暂时性降低睾丸酮含量的抑制剂了。和他在军队所用的降低嗅觉灵敏度和主要作用在于镇静的抑制剂完全不一样，这玩意儿直击要害，让他没有性欲也无法勃起，犹如被去势的动物。他和小队其他成员一样，对此颇有微词，尽管Mycroft向他再三保证过这种未投放到市场的新型药物绝无副作用，但John看着男人以冰霜为面具的脸上露出的那一点点凉薄的笑意，不知道为什么一个字都不信。他从未想过竟有一天会对这个让自己性冷淡的抑制剂感激涕零，是它让自己还能够面色如常地一边嗅着Omega发情的撩人味道，一边将人霸道地按在沙发上强制性给那些渗着血的伤口进行简单的消毒和包扎。

他拾起倒在地上的鱼叉，尖头被打磨抛光过，格外锋利。“这个做防身武器不太适合。”John示意了一下周围的环境。“房间太小，适合近身格斗，鱼叉过长了。如果是一把水果刀，可能我就赢不了你。”

“你赢的唯一原因是趁虚而入。”Sherlock已在John的胁迫下安安静静地喝过了水，此时低沉的声音很好听，那塞壬之声毫无起伏和波动，慵懒优雅的发音大概因为身体不适而平稳得有些乏味。但字里行间有着强烈到让人无法忽视的厌恶和轻蔑。

这是错的。John知道Sherlock在想什么，他以为John和大部分人一样，对Omega格外优待，对待他们的态度犹如对待什么珍贵易碎的水晶制品，认为Omega们最好的归宿就是娇养在家中当一个乖巧的伴侣。有人认为这是公平，公平看待性别的差异性。但很抱歉John不是其中一员，大部分时候，排除一些特定的条件，“因为是个Omega所以这件事做的不好也没关系毕竟不是Alpha现在这样对于一个Omega来说已经很棒了”这种想法，John认为才是最大的不公。

“我听说你非常聪明。”John站起身，俯视着靠在沙发上愤愤不平整理衣物的男人。“但该死的我真没看出来。拜托，拿出点真本事？”

男人从沙发上直起身，生理的不适令他身体虚弱无力，差点一头栽倒地上，幸好John伸手扶了一把才免遭此难。他抬眸，看上去有些尴尬。那如隼鹰的眼神别有深意地在John甚至称得上平凡无奇的俊脸上睃视一轮，蓦地，心形的唇微启：“一个大兵，准确说，军医。你受伤在肩膀，所以腿的问题是心因性的。”

John皱起了眉，不知道他答非所问是在搞什么鬼。

“你包扎打的结是十字结，不太常见，但是因为牢固、节约材质，所以一向是军队专用。你的动作麻利，对我的伤口判断迅速且准确，综合上一条推断，你在部队担任过军医。退役是由于你受了伤，这一点老实说不是推理……我之前见过你拄着拐杖的样子。但是你明明可以在退役后选择当一个医生，却做了Mycroft麾下的特工，在常人看来匪夷所思，显然后者远不如前一项选择。可我认为这说明你不习惯于平静的生活，你追求冒险，所以另辟蹊径。只是你该知道这份薪水远远不够让你在伦敦生活——从穿着可知整套西装价格不菲，是MI6的配置，你将其熨烫平整，说明你很爱惜东西。你的手机还是老款的，屏幕碎了一角还在凑合用，后盖有常常和钥匙一起放口袋里摩擦出来的划痕。你不会这么做，所以手机是别人淘汰下来送给你用的。说明你的经济条件不好。啊，还有一点，你的皮鞋上走路产生的褶皱很浅，证明你穿的时间不久，所以，你是新来的——你还没有学会如何对待这份差事，但想必你的同事们已经告诫过你不要多管闲事了。”

John不可置否，但他依然为自己辩解道：“我有自己的判断。”

“你知道，目前你做的事对升职毫无意义。24小时不松懈地监视上司惹事生非的瘾君子弟弟？这种事情你做得再认真，也不会有什么成绩。何必要在这棵树上吊死呢？不如像你的同事们一样对我放任自流，睁一眼闭一眼。那么你和我都会自在得多。等MI6任务组重新调配的固定时间一到，你就可以心无旁骛去做真正的特工拯救世界了。”

“你和他们每一个人都有过相似的谈话？”

“用不着那么费劲，大部分人可以直接跳过这一步，省去了我的麻烦。”讥诮是眼底不加掩饰的阴影。暖黄的灯光里，黑发的男人不以为然地耸耸肩：“双赢，不是吗？你不会拘束我，我也不会告诉Mycroft你的渎职。”

“Holmes先生，你看错我了。不过我得说你对我的推论——毛骨悚然，但真的，非常精彩，无与伦比。让我大开眼界。”

男人俊逸的白皙面孔上，正为着自己的推理演绎无意识流露而出的神采飞扬顷刻间就卡了壳，他看上去从未有过的目瞪口呆。发懵的脸让他那股有些让人害怕的咄咄逼人消失的无影无踪。取而代之的是满含着难以置信的谨慎。他斟酌着开了口：“你真的这么觉得？”

“我以性命发誓。”John Watson得承认，在看到Sherlock那双犀利的灰绿色眼睛因为他发自内心的称赞而燃起灿若星辰的光辉的刹那，他的心似乎漏跳了一拍，等能找回该有的节奏，又如鹿撞那样狂乱。那个瞬间，John似乎隐约领略到了“惊艳”这个词的真正含义——不仅仅是Sherlock Holmes昳丽的外表，还来源于他卓越的大脑。

“所以，我赢的唯一原因只是因为你的防身武器不适合，仅此而已。你知道我说的是真的。”

“是的，我想我现在相信了。”

John Watson上任不到一个月就拨打了那个非十万火急不可联系的紧急电话，Mycroft极为效率，在五分钟之内就赶来了。Sherlock Holmes的情况很糟糕，他追踪逃犯被刺伤，起初以为只是小问题，然而碰巧遇上了热潮期，身体各个方面的机能都有所下降，导致伤口有初步感染的迹象。John把Sherlock背下楼时，识趣地一言不发，就好像他托住那长腿的手并没有摸到黏湿腻滑的液体正顺着笔挺的裤子内侧潺潺流下，濡湿了他的手掌和衣服后摆。

有着一头沙金色短发的小个子男人昂首挺胸地站在巴茨医院一尘不染的走廊里，一丝不苟坚守在岗位上。墨蓝的深邃双眼透着温情，整个人散发出温润如玉的气质，完全感受不到一般Alpha所能给人带去的压迫性。但如果仔细分辨，就会发现John并没有费心去收敛自己的信息素。那是清新的杜松子酒与温暖的琥珀碰撞在一起的气息，皮革的彪悍则被藏在最深处。事实上，他从不是一个好惹的Alpha，只不过他的忍耐力够强而已。

他的腿宛如神迹降临一般从昨夜开始就没有刺痛过了。仔细回想，他爬上蒙塔古街结了冰的水管时就已经不跛了，只是那时候他压根就顾不上去想这个。现在他步履稳健看不出一点曾经腿有问题的痕迹。John为此欣喜若狂，也为此惴惴不安，如果上帝要把这份幸运再讨回去呢？

周围一片雪白，来来往往的人路过他身边时多多少少都流露出异样的眼神。他身上Omega的气味太重了，干涸的液体在衣摆凝结成盐霜似的斑块，双手尽管搓洗了多次，可那味道像是渗入了他的掌纹，沉淀进了他的血肉，和他融为了一体。他的脑子里乱七八糟的是Sherlock昨晚对他说的话，却让他连出言打断都做不到——他入了迷，一个字也不想错过。

“恕我冒昧。”

Mycroft柔和的嗓音蓦然在身后响起，打断了他沉浸在回忆里的思绪，惊的John忍不住打了个激灵。他赶紧转过身，速度太快，距离太近，差点笨拙地撞在冷若冰霜的上司身上。只是一瞬的尴尬，稍纵即逝，John清了清嗓子，不卑不亢地应了一声：“先生。”他盯着那双没有温度的眼睛，微微颌首，打开了肩膀站得笔直。

“别紧张。鉴于你的尽职，鄙人无意询问Sherlock脸上无伤大雅的小伤口是谁的责任。”黑亮的羊皮手套以一种矜贵的手势缓慢而优雅地抚过披在肩头的大衣那挺括的衣料上看不见的皱褶，他又皱眉轻轻掸了一下，好像那一尘不染的大衣上到处都是让人难以忍受的尘埃。John有点怀疑Mycroft是不是因为和自己站得太近了才会这样，毕竟按照这位以严格而闻名的上司素来的标准，自己身上脏得可以了。

“我没有紧张。”

像是没有料到John会回话甚至是反驳，Mycroft的注意力终于从他的衣物回到了John的身上。冰蓝色的眼珠不露喜怒，探究的眼神藏着阴鸷，比Sherlock更犀利，也更尖锐，只是在John的脸上停顿了几秒，再次失了兴趣，那戴着手套的手漫不经心地拨弄着自里层马甲扣眼穿过的金色表链。John为着这份怠慢有点生气，但下一秒他就忽然意识到，他的鼻子一直没闻到属于自己上司那令人心头生寒的冰雪气息——Mycroft一直在客气地收敛着信息素。这在Alpha的世界里是一种礼节性的表示，大致可以理解为：我尊重你。

Mycroft突然说道：“很高兴你的腿这样快就无碍了。”不等John有所反应，他的话锋倏忽一转，“我十分好奇你是送了Sherlock什么，才讨得了他的欢心。”

John一愣，几乎称得上是瞠目结舌：“抱歉，我没明白，Sir。”情急中，他用上了部队的称呼，不由得有些赧然。

出乎John的意料，Mycroft表情淡漠的面孔却露出一丝了然。“从今天起，Frank的任务交给你。在Sherlock的要求下，我不得不撤去除你之外的所有人员。我想你明白这意味着什么。”

这意味着，Sherlock的安全托付于他一人了。

“仅以我个人身份向你致谢，Watson。昨天，第十二夜——是Sherlock的生日。”Mycroft高大的背影渐行渐远，从未见他撑开过的黑伞在空荡荡的走廊光洁锃亮的大理石地面划出一条条杂乱无章的曲线John不知为何看出了落寞与疲态。

在此之后的很多个夜晚，John在街角明亮的路灯柱旁伫立着痴望那扇玻璃窗后高挑的身影，隐于白色的纱帘后如梦如幻，就像他莫名其妙不知何时滋生的憧憬与心动。他曾以为故事到这时便已是结尾，Sherlock和他那完全意料之外的交集像直冲云霄在漆黑夜空中绽放的烟花，绚烂却短暂得令人扼腕叹息。

 

TBC


End file.
